Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), also known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman), is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the DC series. He is the a billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist in the day, the detective and masked superhero vigilante of Gotham City in the night, leader of the Bat Family, and a founding member of the Justice League. Born into the wealthy Wayne family, he had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. When eight years old, he saw his parents get violently murdered and gunned down in-front of him at the hands of a mugger. Bruce resolved and dedicated his life to battling and rid the city of the criminal element that had taken their lives. He spent seven years of his adult life, across the globe, in training extensively to achieve in mental and physical perfection, various forms of martial arts, his detective skills and techniques, and criminal psychology. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor, as well as an urban myth of a bat-like specter that swoops on the corrupt and protects the innocents, is a well known tale told amongst the criminal underworld that warns them never to trust the shadows. What they don't realize is that the urban myth is real. He had became the heroic vigilante Batman that he is now, a detective with a deductive-minded vigilante who operates within the city of Gotham to eradicate crime and corruption and to bring peace and justice back to the streets of Gotham City, with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice. "I am Vengeance! I am the Night! I am BATMAN!" :—Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kevin Conroy (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (young): Kimberly Brooks (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Born into the wealthy Wayne family, Bruce Wayne had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. After their violent murder at the hands of a mugger, Bruce dedicated his life to battling the criminal element that took their lives. He left Gotham for many years to train his mental and physical abilities across the globe, finally returning to take up the mantle of the Dark Knight. When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. Appearance As Bruce Wayne As Bruce Wayne he normally wears a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie. He is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and As Batman As Batman, the Batsuit has lots of new gadgets and features. The tri-weave bodysuit consisted of a basic skintight tear proof bodysuit which can apply pressure to injuries to stop bleeding. The major protection consists of separate movable layers of armor plating which are kept in place with steel wiring. the armor plating's inner layers are made up of a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh to provide protection from gunfire and sharp objects / knives. In between the titanium fiber, lies the Wayne-Tech MR fluids which harden in response to impact. Over the titanium fiber mesh lies a reinforced carbon fiber material which is divided into separate pieces that mold into Batman's movement allowing Batman more fluid movement when fighting thugs. Once again the bat symbol returns and is separated with the carbon fiber armor plating. Batman's cowl consists of an inner layer of titanium tri-weave fiber and a outer layer of a strong carbon fiber like material which can now separate into multiple segments to easily remove the cowl. The cowl is removed via a switch located on the back of the cowl under the plating. This version of the Batsuit has been compared heavily to the Batsuit introduced in Christopher Nolan's film The Dark Knight. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. 2 in. * Weight: 210 lb. Attributes * Billionare playboy by day, Batman by night. * Gotham's most eligible bachelor. * Trained to a physical and mental peak. * Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology. * Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence. * Expert in most known forms of martial arts. * Trained in all aspects of criminology. * Mastery of the physical sciences. * Computer expert. * Master of disguise. * Photographic memory. * Trained in stealth and espionage techniques. * Expert escape artist. Gallery File:August_2011_kid_Bruce.jpg|8-year old Bruce Wayne. File:124YoungBruce.png|Full view of Bruce Wayne. File:ProfImageWayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne. Background Personality As Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne was very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, and sometimes employed morally dubious tactics (like torture), but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce had displayed a sense of humor around his butler, Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, he had proven himself a very caring and selfless person, who constantly put his life on the line to save innocent lives and brought the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic was his strong moral code to never kill. To the public, Bruce Wayne took on the facade of an irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego. However, even as Bruce Wayne, he had attempted to do good, through charitable campaigns, and renovation projects. while as Batman, he revealed his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals that he stood against, and believed that theatricality helped him seem more than a man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal was to bring order and justice to Gotham City. As Batman Relationships Friends/Allies * Bat Family ** Alfred Pennyworth ** Arthur Elric ** Ace the Bat-Hound ** Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin * Birds of Prey ** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Damian Wayne/Robin * Helena Wayne/Batgirl * Mayor Marion Grange * Wayne Enterprises ** Lucius Fox * Douglas Fredericks * Coleman Reese * John Hammond * James Gordon, Jr. * Gotham City Police Department ** James Gordon ** Harvey Bullock ** Renee Montoya ** Ellen Yin ** Peter Foley ** Captain Jones ** Tom Miller ** Elvis Jones ** Jon Forrester ** Michaels * Major Crimes Unit ** John Blake ** Gerard Stephens * Hamilton Hill * Veronica Vreeland * Joan Leland * Paul Kirk/Manhunter * Ava Kirk * Kiki * Soozey * Natascha Patrenko * Mike Engel * Vicki Vale * Jack Ryder/Creeper * Manager of Gotham National Bank * Janet Surillo * Leonid Pavel * Eddie Cooper ** Nima Cruz * Marion Grange * Oscar Morales * Ian Malcolm * Jessica Malcolm * Enzo * Carl Finch * Rachel Dawes * Anthony Garcia * Gerry Harding * Fiona Wilson * Matilda * Arkham Asylum/Arkham City ** Quincy Sharp (warden) ** Emma Thomas ** Penelope Young ** Sarah Cassidy ** Stacy Baker ** Adam Hamasaki ** Kevin Liew ** Mike ** Robert Stirling ** Gretchen Whistler ** Aaron Cash ** Thomas Armbruster ** Henry Smith ** Eddie Burlow ** Maria Andrade ** Louie Green ** Zach Franklin ** William North ** Bill ** Mike ** Carl Todd ** Jordan Fraser * Michael Lane/Azrael * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing - His first partner and adopted son. ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Koriand'r/Starfire ** Wally West/Kid Flash * Lois Lane - Friend. * Justice League ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Rival turned ally, friend, and teammate. *** Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Uneasy ally. ** Princes Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Love interest and teammate. ** Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and Teammate. ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** John Stewart/Green Lantern - Teammate. ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Billy Batson/Shazam - Teammate. ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Katar Hol/Hawkman - Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna ** Barda Free/Big Barda - Ally. ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate ** Nathaniel Atom/Captain Atom ** Helena Bertinelli/Huntress ** Rex Mason/Metamorpho * Autobots ** Optimus Prime Familiy * Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) * Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) * Alfred Pennyworth (butler and friend) * Selina Kyle (Lover) * Talia Al Ghul (Lover) * Damian Wayne/Robin (son) * Helena Wayne (daughter) * Athanasia Al Ghul (daughter) * Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (adoptive son) * Jason Todd/Arkham Knight/Red Hood (adoptive son) * Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin (adoptive son) Neutral * Kirigi * Jason Burr * Bethanie Ravencroft * Talia al Ghul * Corrupts ** Peter Grogan ** Commissioner Correa ** Howard Branden ** Arnold Flass ** Walter Pfister ** Michael Wuertz ** Judge Faden ** Frank Boles * Rouge/Neutral ** Gillian B. Loeb ** Anna Ramirez ** Cash Tankinson ** Berg ** Brian Douglas ** Angel Rojas ** Slade Brickson * Catwoman's Thugs ** Selina Kyle/Catwoman ** Catgirl * Outsiders ** Jason Todd/Arkham Knight/Red Hood * Suicide Squad ** Amanda Waller * TYGER ** Hugo Strange * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist * Lewis Dodgson ** Dennis Nedry ** Miles Chadwick * Francis Grey * Marty Slacker * Donnie/Prank Rivals Enemies * Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill * Falcone Crime Family ** Vincent Falcone ** Carmine Falcone ** Albert Falcone ** Jackson Eckhouse, Esq. ** Jimmy ** Steiss ** Alfie ** Bigger * Zsasz Family ** Victor Zsasz ** Razor * Scarecrow's Thugs ** Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Dusan al Ghul ** Barsad ** Mr. Reese/Silver Monkey ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva ** Avery Twombey/Cypher * False Facers ** Roman Sionis/Black Mask ** Number One ** Giovanni Luchese * Joker/Harley Quinn's Thugs ** Jack Napier/Joker ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn ** Bud and Lou ** Mo ** Lar ** Cur ** Chuckles ** Dopey ** Grumpy ** Abramovici Twins *** Mr. Hammer ** Punch and Judy * Penguin's Thugs ** Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin ** Kabuki Twins ** Tracey Buxton ** Candy ** Ricky Leblanc/Loose Lips ** Tiny (pet) ** Spikehead ** Lester Kurtz ** Abramovici Twins *** Sickle * Killer Croc's Thugs ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc ** Matatoa * Bane's Thugs ** Antonio Diego/Bane ** Angel Vallelunga/Bird (lieutenant) ** John Daggett ** Phillip Stryver ** Venom Henchmen * MECH ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke ** D.A.V.E. * Larissa Diaz/Copperhead * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner * Garfield Lynns/Firefly * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Maroni Crime Family ** Sal Maroni ** Sal Maroni's Mistress ** Wilmer Rossi * Russian Crime Family ** The Russian * Lonnie Machin/Anarky * Ferris Boyle * Mr. Freeze's Thugs ** Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze ** Nora Fries/Lazara * Enrique El Gancho * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Riddler/Cluemaster's Thugs ** Edward Nigma/Riddler ** Arthur Brown/Cluemaster ** Riddlemen * Scarface's Thungs ** Roland Grimes/Scarface ** Rhino and Mugsy * Billy Yoder * Gambol * Sal Maroni ** Sal Maroni's Mistress ** Wilmer Rossi * Lau * The Chechen * Rupert Thorne * Tobias' Thugs ** Tobias Whale ** Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex * Two-Face's Thugs ** Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Tony Zucco * Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy * Temblor * Nathan Finch/Gearhead * Drury Walker/Killer Moth * Cosmo Krank/Toymaker * Basil Karlo/Clayface * Thomas Elliot/Hush * Julian Day/Calendar Man * Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg * Toadsworth Harrison/Mr. Toad * Margaret Sorrow/Magpie * Sin Tzu * Tucker Long/Junkyard Dog * Daedalus Boch/Doodlebug * Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat * Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty * Key * The Council ** Anatol Mykros ** Manhunter clones * Simon Stagg * Sapphire Stagg * The Ghosts * Red Claw * Terrible Trio * The Puppet Scarface * Boss Biggis * Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost * John Marlowe/Everywhere Man * William Mallory/Wrath * Andy Mallory/Scorn * Marion Dahl/Baby Doll * Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket * Paul Karon * Mario/Rumor * LexCorp ** Lex Luthor * Lobo * Bizarro * Ares * Barbara Minerva/Cheetah * The Rogues ** Evan McCulloch/Mirror Master * Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Axel Walker/Trickster * Doomsday * Mister Mxyzptlk * Trigon * Decepticons ** Megatron Abilities and Traits Though Batman technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Powers Abilities * Acrobatics: Batman may not be the quickest of his allies but that does not mean he cannot take on multiple enemies while simultaneously dodging gunfire and larger attacks. * Aviation: * Disguise: Batman used various aliases, including Gaff Morgan and Matches Malone, to infiltrate Gotham's underworld. * Eidetic Memory: * Escapology: Batman was taught the arts of escapism by Zatara. * Gadgetry: Batman is an inventor of sorts. While using military and scientific technology for his own uses, he has also invented countless bat-gadgets for fighting crime. * Genius Level Intellect: Batman is as smart as he is strong and has honed his mind to be just as powerful as his body. Using his inquisitive mind he has outsmarted his rogues gallery, the police and most, if not all, of his opponents. * Gymnastics: * Peak Human Condition: Batman has trained his body to the absolute peak of human potential, and is capable of performing nearly superhuman feats of athleticism such as strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, and senses. ** Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" non-metahumans on Earth. ** Peak Human Speed: Batman is shown to be able to run at above average speed. ** Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings in an acrobatic manner. ** Peak Human Durability: Batman has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Batman is one of the world's foremost martial artists. With the knowledge and expertise in dozens of fighting styles, Batman is the most formidable opponent in Gotham City. * Martial Arts: * Indomitable Will: * Interrogation: Batman is adept in finding out information from thugs and henchmen. He can spot a known snitch in a crowd and single them out for questioning. * Intimidation: Batman is an exceedingly intimidating character. Modeling his costume after a bat and through countless years of experience he has honed his frightful tactics to even scare the likes of his enemies. * Master Detective/Investigation: Batman is one of the best detectives in the world, and often called the "world's greatest detective" and for all the right reasons. He has solved hundreds of mysteries, murders and other crimes before anyone else with and without the use of his technology. * Expert Marksmanship: Batman almost never misses a target with his Batarangs. * Martial Arts Master: Trained by Yoru-sensei in Japan and the Master in Nanda Parbat, Batman is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world. He even knows some alien martial arts. ** Jujutsu: ** Kung Fu: * Multilingualism: Known to be fluent in French, German, Kaznian and Spanish. * Singing: * Prestidigitation: * Throwing: * Ventriloquism: Learned the basics from Zatara. * Mechanical Aptitude: Batman possesses knowledge of mechanical engineering and often employs this talent when constructing or upgrading equipment for use in crime-fighting. He has often been seen effecting repairs on the Bat-Bot armor or making improvements to the Batmobile. * Business Management: * Investigation: Batman is often called the "world's greatest detective" and for all the right reasons. He has solved hundreds of mysteries, murders and other crimes with and without the use of his technology. * Leadership: * Master of Stealth: Batman is superb at sneaking around, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. Using his knowledge of the layout of Gotham City he can transverse quickly without ever making a sound. He uses sound dampening equipment to aid him. * Swordsmanship: ** Fencing * Tactical Analysis: Batman comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals. He has a naturally tactical mind, always keeping his eye on the objective, but through the aid of his technology he can target vital areas on both human and non-human targets alike. * Tracking: Batman is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail even long after the criminal has left the scene. Using his high-tech arsenal Batman is able to track down anyone with anything from a sample of blood to fingerprints. * Driving: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets * Batwave: When Batman is needed, the Gotham City police activate a searchlight with a bat-shaped insignia over the lens called the Bat-signal which shines into the night sky, creating a bat-symbol on a passing cloud which can be seen from any point in Gotham. The origin of the signal varies, depending on the continuity and medium. * Batcomputer: A computer capable of analyzing every sort of evidence from crime scenes. It contains a massive information database on criminal records and general information. * Utility Belt: Batman's main tool is his utility belt. He utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in Batman's war against crime, the designs of which usually share a bat motif including "Batarangs" boomerangs shaped like bats, flash grenades, smoke bombs, flashlight, grappling hooks, thermite bombs, and tons of other tools for crime fighting. * Armored Batsuit: Batman's costume incorporates the imagery of a bat in order to frighten criminals. The suit has scallop-hem cape, a cowl covering most of the face featuring a pair of batlike ears, and a stylized bat emblem on the chest, plus the ever-present utility belt. The costumes' colors are traditionally black, blue and gray. His Batsuits often incorporate some form of body armor, and often night-vision, gas filters, and other aids to combat effectiveness or protection. * Grapple Gun * Grapple Boost * Batclaw * Ultra Batclaw * Remote Claw * Cryptographic Sequencer * Line Launcher * Smoke Pellets * Remote Electrical Charge Gun * Freeze Blast * Freeze Grenades * Explosive Gel * Glue Grenades * Remote Hacking Device Weapons * Batarangs ** Remote Controlled Batarangs ** Sonic Shock Batarangs Transportation * Batmobile * Batplane * Batboat * Bat-Glider Gallery Batcave The Batcave is Batman's secret headquarters, consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath his mansion, Wayne Manor. It serves as his command center for both local and global surveillance, as well as housing his vehicles and equipment for his war on crime. It also is a storeroom for Batman's memorabilia. History Past Bruce Wayne was born a child of wealth and privilege to Thomas and Martha Wayne of Gotham City. As the Waynes' only son, Bruce was the sole heir to the family fortune as well as his father's business Wayne Industries and Enterprises. Having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental, intellectual and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. As time progressed, Bruce found the means by which he could keep the promise he made at his parents' graves. He fashioned a dark costume for himself to conceal his true identity and took on the guise of the Batman. With the reluctant help of his butler Alfred, Bruce established a crime fighting command center in a cave beneath Wayne Manor. This soon became known as the Batcave. His connection to Wayne Industries provided him access to technology that he used to develop his crime fighting arsenal. He installed an advanced computer network in the Batcave, dubbed the Bat-Wave, and he also designed weaponry, which he incorporated into a utility belt. In addition, he also developed an array of vehicles such as the Batmobile, the Bat-Glider, the Batwing, and the Batplane, as well as a manned set of robotic armor which he called the Bat-Bot. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Batman Wikipedia * Batman DC Database * Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Batman first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939). * Amongst the events in his pain-filled career, Bruce considers the death of Jason Todd as his single greatest failure. He rates it next to the deaths of his parents and his inability to move on or prevent those who are close to him from being consumed in the same obsessive darkness that consumes him. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Batman is considered to represent the heroic facade of retribution, darkness, detective, technological science and vigilante heroism; he works to show that one should triumph over fear and that only the guilty should need to fear anything. * In Gotham Subway, Clayface either turns into Batman and Robin or Joker and Harley Quinn during the fight. * Batman's playboy billionaire alter ego, Bruce Wayne, owns Wayne Enterprises and large swatches of Gotham City. With these resources he has managed to provide funding, equipment and even headquarters for many superheroes and superhero teams. * Batman is also known to be through may as Caped Crusader, Dark Knight, Worlds Greatest Detective, Batboy (by Joker), Bats, The Bat, Gotham's Knight, The Batman of Gotham, and Gotham's Savior. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Wayne Familly Category:Wayne Enterprises Staff Category:Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Technologists Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Superstrength